She Promised
by othspnluver
Summary: Chloe promised not to use her power again ... What Clark thinks about when he waits for her to wake up. One-Shot


**A/N – I just made this because it's been an idea in my head for a while now and so I decided to make a one-shot. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything but the plot. **

_She promised. __She promised me __that she wouldn't use her power anymore. Not on __the people who were already dead_ Clark thought, filled with grief as he watched her laying there on the bed in her apartment. _There was no way __I can __live without her._

She was deathly pale, a blue tinge covering her lips, as she lay there perfectly still.

"Why Chloe? You promised." Clark muttered under his breath, as he gently brushed away a few strands of her hair. As soon as he did that, he snatched his hand back, shocked at the coldness of her forehead.

_Why should I be shocked?_ Clark thought, his jaw tightening. _She's only dead._ He added sarcastically.

Clark turned around, not wanting to look at her like this anymore. _Where the hell is everyone anyways? _Clark thought, then he paused. _No, not everyone.__ Where is _sheShe_ should be here! Chloe did this for her!_ Clark thought as anger began to course through his veins. He fought back, fortunately, preventing himself from using his heat vision.

He felt his throat tighten, as he remembered why Chloe had to use her power in the first place.

_"Clark!" Oliver had yelled over the cell phone, using it to call Clark. _

_"Oliver? What's-" Clark was cut off by Oliver's panicked voice. _

_"Listen Kent," Oliver said, speaking clearly, but with a strong hint of urgency. "You need to get down here right now! There's some psycho holding up the Dailey Planet and Lana and Chloe-" _

_Clark didn't even wait to hear what else Oliver had to say. As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Clark had super-sp__ed to the Dailey Planet. _

_He was now inside the building, hiding in the copy room. He was looking out through the crack of the open door to see a dozen people sitting against one side of the wall. _

_But … where were Chloe and Lan__a? Clark thought, trying not to think __the worst. Quickly observing the scene before him, he saw that there was only one person holding them hostage. _

_Looking closer, Clark realized who it was. It was Dr. Kale Wellington, one of __Lex's__accomplice__ in the making of the clones, he was with __Lex__ every step of the way. Clark knew this because Lana had busted him and Chloe write an article on him, making it the front page story line. _

_Clark remembered being happy that his girlfriend and best friend had worked together like that, and for a moment there was no awkwardness between them. _

_The happy feeling and memory was suddenly wa__shed away when he realized that there was a good chance that __Dr.__ Wellington had probably hurt either or both girls. _

_Clark used his x-ray vision to quickly scan the building, trying to find them. He couldn't see them. Turning around, Clark looked through the walls and at the elevator and noticed for the first time that the elevator was stuck, or at least wasn't moving. He looked at it and saw that there were two figures inside. He turned his head to the side and using his super-hearing, heard a voice. _

_"O-oh my-y g-goodness … what did you do?" Lana was hysterical, and Clark could hear her sobbing. __"C-Chloe … w-wake up!"_

_Clark felt like the wind was knocked out of him. In a panic, he super-sped past the door, making the people held hostage in the room feel a rush of wind. _

_When Clark was safely at the doors, and __when he knew no one was watching, silently thankful that the surveillance camera lines were cut off, he pried the door to the elevators opened. _

_"What happened?" Clark asked immediately, __rushing to Chloe'__s side. She was __laying__ against the wall of the elevator, sitting upright. Lana was crouching beside her. Clark tried to feel for __a pulse. He found none. _

_"Clark! Thank god you're here!" Lana cried. __"Kale s-shot at us when we tried to run into the elevators."__ Lana began to explain. _

_"Why didn't you just go for the stairs?" Clark asked. _

_"We would have but he had them all sealed closed Clark!" Lana said, trying to explain clearly. _

_"Then what?"__ Clark asked, as he lifted Chloe up into his arms. He and Lana stood up. _

_"Well I felt the bullet hit me." Lana said quietly, as if she couldn't believe it. "It hit me Clark! __Right here!"__ Lana said, pointing to the center of the middle of her back. _

_Realizing that he hadn't asked her how she was, Clark spoke to Lana, "But are you ok now?" _

_"Clark I'm fine … it's just that…" _

_"What?" _

_"Clark … there's no way that bullet could have gotten out of me, ok?__ I know that I," Lana choked at this part, "died. And I know Chloe just saved my life." Lana added the last part quietly, tears stinging her eyes. _

_"Let's get out of here." Clark said quietly, as they stepped out of the elevator. Suddenly, the place began to swarm the __place as cops invaded the area. They were yelling codes into their __walkie__ talkies, investigating the whole building in case someone was hiding somewhere or if someone was hurt. _

_Just as a cop was about to round the corner across from the elevator, he was redirected to head to a different part of the building. It turned out that it was Oliver who had tipped the police off and told the cop to go the other way. Oliver looked at them, and was about to help Clark out when he heard more cops coming. He signaled that Clark needed to leave _now_. Clark nodded his __thanks,__ and Oliver returned the nod. _

_"I have to get out of here." Clark said instantly. _

_"But Clark-" Lana began to protest. _

_"No Lana," Clark said, trying to make her understand. "If they see me with her, they'll take Chloe to the hospital and she cannot be there. She'll wake up in a while, so right now I need to take her to the apartment. She'll be safe there." Clark reassured her. _

_"O-ok."__ Lana muttered, and she felt a rush of wind as Clark super-sped away. _

Chloe shot up from her bed, taking large gulps of air, like she hadn't breathed for hours. More like a day and a half. Clark jumped at sound of her wheezing in the previously quiet room.

"Chloe!" Clark ran to her side. "Oh my- Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Clark asked immediately, at the same time making sure everything was ok.

"I-I'm fine Clark … just need water." Chloe said, her voice raspy as she tried to clear her throat.

"Yeah, here." Clark handed her the glass he had filled just moments before.

"Thanks." Chloe said, downing the entire glass in a few seconds. "And I'm alright Clark, don't worry." Chloe soothed, at the look of apprehension on his face. She knew that her actions made Clark worry about her, but she had to

do what she had to do. There's no way Clark would be able to live without Lana. That fact has been proved on many occasions.

Clark sat next to Chloe and rubbed her back as she leaned into him.

"How can I not worry Chlo?" Clark asked, disbelievingly. "You were dead for a day and half Chloe!" Clark exclaimed.

"Really?" Chloe asked, unable to hide the mix of astonishment and fear in her voice.

"Really." Clark confirmed, softening at the look on her face. There was no way he could stay mad at her for her reasoning but that didn't mean that she could do this to herself every time.

"Chloe…" Clark began gently. "You _really_ need to stop. I know I said it before but this time," Clark let out a deep breath, "it _has_ to be the last time." Clark spoke with a deep conviction, and all Chloe could do was nod her head.

Clark couldn't help but think the nagging thought that invaded his mind every time the subject of her power was brought up. Who knows if she'll wake up next time?

**Please Review!! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
